


Glass Boxes and Torture

by pop14



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Violence, Psychological Torture, Torture, heart breaking, this is really damn sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop14/pseuds/pop14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original short story that I wrote based loosely on a scenario my brain conjured up about my friends being tortured and murdered right before my eyes and me being helpless to stop it. Please understand that everything that happens in this piece is entirely fictional, I just have a really messed up imagination. Well, I hope you enjoy this piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Boxes and Torture

I wake to a blood-curdling scream. My eyes shoot open as I bolt upright and look towards the source of the noise. I see two blurry shapes; one appears to be struggling while the other is writhing in agony, but both are screaming. I get up, my limbs heavy, and I stumble as I try to run towards them needing to know what is going on. My sense of terror and panic only increasing the longer that scream goes on. Right when I'm about to reach them, what seems to be a solid wall of air slams into me, and I fall backward, my head swimming from contact. The loud thump noise that the wall made from connecting with my body caused the screaming to stop. After the world stops spinning around me, I stand back up, approaching the wall more cautiously than before. Now that my mind is paying attention to what's around me, I realize that what I ran into was one of the walls of the glass box I seem to be enclosed in. I look farther out of the box at the shapes I saw earlier, but they are no longer blurry. Now they are in sharp relief. The sight that meets my eyes causes my stomach to plummet, and I let out my own scream of horror.

What I see in front of me are two of my best friends tied to poles with multiple wounds littering their bodies. Bri has a split lip, a black eye, and what looks like a broken leg, but she is still struggling fruitlessly to get to her sister Sami. Sami is tied up across from her, and she’s whimpering, blood dripping down from fresh gashes across both her cheeks. She also appears to have a broken ankle and multiple bruises covering different parts of her body. There is a man behind Sami's pole, but I can't tell who it is, his face is shrouded in shadow.

"How nice of you to wake up and enjoy the show, Annie," said the man's voice. I know that voice, but it couldn't be; he was still supposed to be in prison. After his sentence, there was a loud crack, and Sami let loose another scream of agony.

"Sami!" I yelled pounding on the glass, willing it to break. Another scream joins Sami's, and I look over to see Bri collapse in unimaginable pain, as she twists her bad leg the wrong way, in an attempt to get closer to her sister.

"Bri!" I shout, slamming my fists even harder into the glass. _Come on! Break!_ My brain screams.

"It won't break," the man says as if reading my thoughts. He once again causes that cracking noise that makes Sami shriek in torment.

"No! Sami!" I scream, anguished. This time, I jog back and ram my whole body full force into the glass. I release a yelp of pain, as my shoulder sears from the impact of the wall. I hear a yell of my name as I fall backward, and a maniacal laugh as my head bounces off the floor causing the world to blur slightly. I hear another yell of pain as I struggle to sit back up, my shoulder radiating pain into the rest of my body.

"Stop," I say trying to sound commanding although my breath got knocked out of me, so my voice ends up sounding breathless

"Stop," He says, with a short, humorless laugh banging his fist on the glass "Stop!" he yells again pure fury lighting his eyes  "Did you stop? No. So why should I?" With that, he turns around and stalks towards Bri. He lifts his foot and aims a kick right for her stomach.

"Victor!" I roar before he can follow through. He turns and looks me right in the eye, and I falter under his gaze remembering back to when I was a little girl.

"This doesn't have anything to do with them. If you want to hurt someone, then hurt me." I say hoping that my voice doesn't give away how terrified I'm feeling. Bri's eyes widen as she realizes at last who this man really is, and Sami's head also snaps up, both of them very familiar with the name of the man who had abused me for years when I was younger. He turns away from Bri and stalks back over to my prison slamming both of his hands onto the glass, and he stares me dead in the eye, causing me to take a step back despite myself.

"Oh, but it has everything to do with them," he says in a deathly calm voice "You see, it took me a long time to figure out what your weakness is, but after watching you for long enough, I realized it's your friends. It kills you to see them in pain, more than being in pain yourself, oh so much more. So now, darling, how will it feel to know that two of your best friends were killed right before your eyes, and it's all because of you!" He slams his fist against the glass again, and I trip over my feet and fall back on my ass.

"None of this is your fault, Annie! You're no-" Bri starts to say, but is cut off as Victor whirls around. He throws one of the knives in his belt embedding it deep into Bri shoulder. She screams in pain, Sami and I both call out to her, as we struggle to get to her.

"She's right, Annie! None of thi-" Sami is cut off as well as Victor throws another knife from his belt, this one embeds itself into Sami's thigh, and she gives her own cry of pain. Bri and I yell for Sami, as we struggle to get to her, with me banging on the glass.

Victor laughs mercilessly, screaming at me to stay back, as he slams his hands back on the glass, causing me to fall away from the glass before he continues.

"And do you know why this is all because of you? Because you pressed charges, sweetheart, and that was the biggest mistake of your pitiful little life! So please, enjoy my little show." He says in that same deadly quiet tone with a little mock bow before going over and kicking Bri right in the stomach. She releases a gush of air and then makes a pained cry as he kicks her again, and a loud cracking sound is heard as parts of her ribs shatter. I scramble to the edge of the glass slamming my fists into it once more, as I let out a cry of her name, tears starting to fall down my cheeks at the sight before me. I realize everything that's happening is, in fact, all my fault. This time, he aims his kick for her shoulder, slamming it much farther back than it was ever supposed to go. She shrieks in agony as her shoulder makes a loud cracking noise.

"No!" I cry out with tears streaming down my face as Sami calls out her sister's name in torment. Victor responds to Sami's suffering by turning and stalking over to her.

"Oh. Do you want a turn? All right then," he comments, as he stomps down on her leg with as much force as he can muster. The crack of the bone is lost as Sami's cry of pain echoed off the cement walls.

"Please?" I sob, slamming my shoulder into the glass again and again, but all it does is intensify the searing pain in my shoulder.

"Please, what?" Victor asks in fake innocence "Please kill her? Okay."

"NO!" I scream out along with Bri, slamming my fists over and over against the glass. But it's too late he rears up and kicks her head to the left, snapping her neck. Her head slams around into the pole and rickshaws off, coming to a stop, facing me with her lifeless eyes staring right into my own.

"SAMI!" I scream out in heartbreak, collapsing to the floor my body convulsing with sobs, but it was too late; she was gone. The noise Bri makes at her sister's death isn't even human; there are no words to describe it, and all the loss, torment, and suffering it contains. Not even the heartless laugh Victor gives can mask it. Victor strides menacingly over to Bri who is convulsing over her sister's death, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh don't cry, Darling. You'll be with your dear sister soon enough," he sneers, as he pulls out a gun from the waistband of his pants. He presses it to Bri's temple, as she stares up at him with hatred, revulsion, and grief etched into her expression.

"NO!" I cry out in sorrow "Please Victor! I'll do anything you want! Just please stop this!”

"Oh. You’ll do anything," Victor mimics. "Well, since you put it that way." He removes the gun from Bri's head, and for a moment I think I can reason with him, but then that tiny piece of hope is shattered as he releases a bullet straight into Bri's abdomen. Her scream of agony joins the bang of the gun, as it echoes off the walls. Blood blossoms over her shirt from where the bullet pierced her skin, flowing outwards in a dark red stain.

"BRI!" I scream backing up and throwing my entire body against the glass. The sound of my body colliding with the glass and then the floor is joined by another gunshot on the other side of her abdomen.

Her cry of pain joins my scream as I struggle to my feet, shaking off the dizziness in my brain and running at the glass again slamming my shoulder and torso into it over and over. As I look down at her, I see more blood spreading from her other wound; the sight of blood spreading over her abdomen causes me to slam myself harder against the glass, willing it to break so I could get to her.

"Victor!" I call out, as two more rounds are discharged, one for each of her kneecaps. The scream of pain Bri releases doesn't even sound human. More blood spreads dark red, soaking her pants, and dripping down her legs.

"BRI!" I call out again my voice cracking from grief. As I try even harder to break the glass, but nothing seems to cause even the littlest effect. "Please... Victor," I plead. "Please, stop." My voice is broken and pleading tears still streaming down my face. My mind tortured by having to watch two of my best friends suffer because of me.

"NO!" he screams. "You will see your friends fall! See them die right before your eyes! It is what you deserve you pathetic, worthless excuse for a human! This is all your fault!" He slams his hands against the glass once again, the only thing separating us is this thick sheet of glass.

"You're a monster,” I whisper out falling to my knees, slamming my fists against the glass in defeat. My body convulsing with the force of my grief and guilt. I look up at the whispered plea of my name, and I meet Bri's eyes one last time before the final bang of the gun rings out, shooting her straight through the forehead. And just like that, the life is gone from her body and eyes, and instead of Bri, I am now staring at a severely beaten shell of what she used to be. I scream out for her, but it no longer feels as though it is me, more as if I'm a spectator to my own body. I watch as my body slumps forward, shaking and convulsing inhuman sounds coming from its mouth. At the loss of Sami and Bri, two of my best friends, now gone forever.

I shoot up in bed, chest heaving and my body shaking, tears streaming down my face. Had it all been a dream? It had all felt so real? I had been the reason Sami and Bri were killed. It had all been my fault. My body wracking with new sobs at the thought of my dream...? Well, there was only one way to find out for sure. I stifle my tears best I can and grab my phone, not even noticing that it was only 7:30 in the morning. I quickly dial the number I know so well. It takes a few rings, and I'm terrified that it really has all been real. I caused them to die, then finally she picked up the phone.

"Annie...?" she says her voice thick with sleep. "Is everything alright?"

"Bri!" I cry, "are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," she said slightly confused

"Is Sami okay?" I asked, trying not to sniffle too loudly into the phone, as silent tears run down my face.

"Yes... She looks okay. She's still sleeping. Why? What's wrong?"  Bri asked, confusion turning to concern.

"Nothing. I'll be okay. I just had a nightmare," I replied, sniffling a little, tears of relief now mixing with the others. It had all been a dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bri asks softly "What made you call asking if Sam and I were okay?"

"In the dream," I said, trying to hold back a sob as I thought about it again, "Victor had kidnapped all three of us. and then he brutally killed both of you right before my eyes because I pressed charges on him for abusing me when I was younger." This time, a sob does escape as I think about the vivid images that dream has imprinted on my mind.

"Oh. Honey, I'm so sorry. That's terrible, but please don't be scared, Victor is still in prison, and he will be for a very long time. He can't hurt you anymore, and he's not ever going to get to Sam or me."

"I know." I say sniffling "The dream was just very vivid and felt so real. That for a little I thought I had actually been the cause of your and Sami's deaths." Another sob escapes as I reflect on the fact that they could both be dead, and it could be all my fault.

"Honey, we are alive and well. Please stop crying. I'm giving you a virtual hug! Can you feel it?"

"Yes," I say wiping my eyes. "And I'm giving you one right back! Thank you, Bri, for everything."

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave kudos and/or a review, they make my day! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
